Adventurer: Love Vector
by Prime Anya
Summary: The adventures of 10 year old, Julia, and 13 year old, Kadyn. SYOC, closed and on hiatus until further notice.


Julia ran through the house, her little feet barely making any noise against the wooden floor. She whipped her head back and forth looking, searching, for a place to hide, causing her short, red pigtails to follow the motion of her head, whipping back and forth also. She knew he was coming soon and would see her if she didn't hide.

Her wide, brown eyes finally stopped on the perfect spot.

Through the cracked door to Jessica's room, Julia saw a tall armoire. She hurried into the carpeted room. The mixture of white and pastels from Jessica's room contrasted the darker colours of the rest of the house, so much so that Julia's eyes had to adjust. She rushed over to the white armoire and hid among the clothing inside. She closed it barely, leaving it open just a sliver.

Soon she heard his footsteps come up the stairs. With each step a large boom accompanied. The sounds stopped as he stood in front of Jessica's room.

As Julia looked through the sliver, she could see little bits and pieces of him. She bit her hand to stop herself from breathing heavily and giving herself away. His appearance made her worry. She mainly focused on his shoes. Such big shoes, steel-toed boots. Very intimidating.

The little girl watched as he entered the room. She could hear him walk around the room. She imagined him looking under the bed and behind the curtains and in the closet. Soon the boots came closer.  
The doors to the armoire swung open, letting the light flood in. He stood in front of her. His lanky body hovering over her. All she could see was his silhouette.

"Found you," he said in a low tone.

But soon he stepped away to reveal his face, which housed a big, toothy grin. His shaggy blonde hair fell in front of his large, blue eyes. He looked like a child. Than again, he was a child.

"Kadyn!" she shouted. "How did you know?"

She stepped out of the armoire and stood in front of the older boy, her arms crossed and a pouting look on her face.

"You like hiding in cupboards and wardrobes," he stated. "Of course you would hide in your sister's armoire."

Jessica, Julia's older sister, stood in the doorway.

"Why are you guys in my room?" she asked.

The two looked towards the teenage girl and grinned. They knew Jessica couldn't do anything, Julia and Jessica's parents wouldn't allow it. Their parents spoiled their children and let them "be kids". That included going into each others rooms.

"Playing hide-n-seek," answered Kadyn with a chuckle.

Jessica's face started to turn red from anger. She may have been brought up with no privacy, but she was still a teenager. Privacy is just something a teenager expects to be theirs.

"Out!" she shouted.

Kadyn and Julia looked at each other and shrugged. They left the room and simply went into the room across the hallway. It was Julia's room.

In contrast to Jessica's room, Julia's room was a bit less girly. Instead of pastel colours scattered across her room, Julia had solid sky blue walls. Her bed was a simple one, with white and purple sheets thrown on it. She plopped down in one of two bean bags in the far corner of the room.

The sun from outside shown in threw the open window. The breeze came in, naturally cooling the room.  
Julia took the purple bean bag, while Kadyn took the green.

They looked at each other and began to laugh. But soon Kadyn stopped and started to look worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Julia, tuning in on her friend's emotions.

He sighed and after a couple minutes answered with," I am leaving."

Julia could barely believe her ears. Kadyn was leaving?

"Why?" she asked.

He sighed once more, showing this topic truly upset him.

"My mom is sending me to a boarding school," he answered.

Julia tilted her head.

"I am at the age where I can enter Ellewright Intermediate," he said.

Julia remembered Kadyn's mom talking about the school with her mom. Ellewright Intermediate taught students 13 to 17 normal classes; English, foreign languages, history, math, etc. But they also taught certain skills, such as Pokemon care, breeding, fighting strategies, and more.

Kadyn had just turned 13 a month ago, making him the right age to apply for Ellewright's up and coming school year.

Julia tried to play cool.

"That is really cool that you will be going to Ellewright Intermediate," she said, faking a smile.

She was truly upset she would be losing her friend, but she knew it would be good for Kadyn. He always wanted to be a Pokemon professor, like Professor Oak or Professor Juniper. He was really smart and would make a good professor, but he needed education to help him. Going to Ellewright Intermediate would give him a push he needed.

"Really?" he asked.

He looked a bit hurt that his friend wasn't really upset of his leaving. But Julia nodded and smiled.  
Kadyn stood up and walked over to the door.

"I need to go pack," he said, waving. "Bye."

"Bye," said Julia, waving back.

Once Kadyn was gone, Julia frowned. She wanted to cry and hug her friend, begging him not to leave. But she just couldn't do it It would hurt her friend too much and he may not leave.

Julia stood up and threw herself on her bed, causing it to shake a bit and squeak.

If she wasn't a stupid 10 year old she thought. If she was just three years older and a bit smarter, she just might be able to follow her friend and they wouldn't be split.

Kadyn and Julia were very close since they were really little. They were like siblings, just not fighting every second.

Suddenly, Julia shot straight up. An idea popped into her head.

* * *

**Okay. So this is a Pokemon School fanfic, but with a twist. The twist will be revealed next chapter. ;)**

**To submit a character, go to my profile and look below the "One Confusing Summer" form. It is labeled "Adventurer: Love Vectors". There you will also find a summary and rules for the story and submissions. Follow the rules, there aren't many of them.**

**And if you want, One Confusing Summer is still taking submissions.**

**And before you say anything, no Pokemon were shown in this chapter. Though Pokemon will make an appearance next chapter. I don't want this story to strictly revolve around the Pokemon, but instead the characters' lifes.**


End file.
